


KKH/KT 伪夜晚按摩

by bcupislife



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, KKL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcupislife/pseuds/bcupislife





	KKH/KT 伪夜晚按摩

入夜了。  
二人分别洗完澡后便躺在了床上各自玩起了手机。

 

堂本光一听一起演舞台剧的小Jr们说最近新出了一款F1的手机游戏，能身临其境一般地体验赛车手的奔驰在赛道上的感觉。本来已经拥有了各个品牌的全套游戏设备的堂本光一是不相信一个手机游戏能有这么神奇还能体会到赛道现场的感觉，可是那几个小Jr把这游戏形容的神乎其神的，好奇之间也下载了一个。没想到确实如那几个孩子所说的一样，玩了一局之后就很难放下手机了。靠在枕头上端着双手一直在玩那个游戏，才洗完的头发半湿着耷在额头上，像是在off状态的大猫一样。

堂本刚侧着身子窝在被子里，只露出半截小脑袋和双手，一直在浏览新闻。工作时听band成员说国外哪里出了一款新的鱼缸，除了基本的功能之外还加强了过滤水质、自动定时喂食、调节水温的功能，总之是要比家里现有的大型鱼缸还要高级许多。而且还听说可以定制外观，对于对时尚风格非常敏感的堂本刚来说，定制一个新鱼缸就变成了最近的一个小目标。

 

“光一。”  
“嗯？”  
“我听说啊最近出了一个新款的鱼缸，可高级了，你看。”堂本刚在网上搜到了图片之后就转过身来把手机伸到了堂本光一眼前让他看看。  
堂本光一忙着他的F1手机游戏呢，也没怎么仔细看，随意瞟了一眼堂本刚突然放在自己眼前的手机屏幕敷衍道：“你喜欢就买一个吧。”  
堂本刚自然知道当堂本光一玩游戏的时候什么也分不了他的心，除非…是自己提出来要做那种事…便没跟堂本光一计较。只不过堂本刚觉得好气又好笑的是，堂本光一对自己说的那句“喜欢就买一个吧”好像是自己在求着他同意花这份钱一样，明明堂本家管账的是自己吧。  
“喔，我也是这么想的，明天就联系定一个好了。”  
“嗯。”

 

两个人驴唇不对马嘴的对了几句话之后又回到了各自沉浸在手机世界中的状态，不明白的人看了去，可能要怀疑这两个人是不是根本不熟啊。感情不好为什么要躺在一张床上，还不是白白浪费了时间与感情。

可是能说出这话来的人，也是不了解实情的。即便作为工作伙伴已经相处了20多年，作为情侣相处了也快小20年了，这两人之间的热情与相互之间的吸引力连半分都没减少过。甚至，说两人之间的默契与爱意是每日剧增的也毫不过分。

 

堂本刚刷着新闻，刷着刷着便习惯性的搜了一下堂本光一。随着搜索框跳出来的那些花边和八卦早已经习惯了，最开始每次看到都觉得碍眼得不得了，恨不得痛打堂本光一一顿撒撒气。不过这么多年过去了，堂本刚现在每次看到那些新闻都觉得好笑，什么这位女歌手那位女爱豆的，这些小破杂志还真能瞎编。略过那些新闻可笑的小作文之后刷到了一条和新舞台相关的新闻，堂本刚作为家属自然是早就知道堂本光一每日的日程了，简单读了一下心里就乐了出来，想着这些小记者还没有自己知道的多，莫名就产生出一种堂本光一是自己的私有物的占有欲与幸福感。

可是读着读着就不对劲了，怎么井上先生在采访里说他在后台还跟堂本光一互相按摩？堂本光一怎么从来没和自己提过？哈？这是什么play？

 

“堂本光一？”

“嗯？啊？啊怎么了啊tsuyo？”听到堂本刚突然叫了自己大名的堂本光一突然反应感觉情况不妙，便往堂本刚那侧靠了靠并试探性地询问着自己做错了什么事情。

“你看。”堂本刚又一次地把手机屏幕举到了堂本光一的眼前，让他自己看看按摩的那条新闻吧。

“啊……那个，tsuyo啊，这是……”堂本光一眯着眼睛简单读了几行便知是按摩的那条新闻惹得堂本刚不悦了。

“噢，我知道了，原来你们是这种关系啊。好了好了，明白了！”堂本刚其实也不会真的因为按摩而不开心，人家井上先生是结了婚的有老婆孩子的大直男，自然并不担心。只是不是从堂本光一口中得知的这件事让堂本刚略感不爽罢了。

“哎哎，什么啊！？tsuyo，什么那种关系嘛？我们才是那种关系吧？”堂本光一看着堂本刚气呼呼地把自己埋在被子里的样子一下就笑了出来，想跟堂本刚解释解释让他别因为这点小事吃醋。

堂本刚听到这话却不高兴了：“哦，原来我们就是‘那种’关系啊。行了，知道了。”

“喂喂喂，堂本刚，你干嘛啊？我说的不是那种关系啊，就是那种关系，不是那种关系。”

听着堂本光一语无伦次地在和自己解释“那种关系”与“那种关系”的区别时，堂本刚背对着堂本光一仿佛都能看到对方紧张又天然的样子，便掖着被子的一角fufufu地笑了出来。

“fufufu，好了，知道啦，堂本光一你可别再解释了。”

 

堂本刚往上拽了拽被子，放下手机就准备睡了。想着身旁的那个人肯定又不知道要打游戏打到多晚才能睡，便嘱咐着告诉对方睡前别忘了关灯。

正闭着眼睛酝酿着要入睡呢，不巧自己脖子边突然变得很热。软软的却又微微地刺着自己后颈的皮肤。堂本刚心想，啊，堂本光一这家伙又凑上来了。故意装作已经睡着了的样子没回应，不一会贴着自己后颈的东西就从堂本光一的头发变成了柔软的亲吻。

“干嘛啦…”堂本刚本想装睡躲过“一劫”的，却被这接连吻在自己最敏感的后颈处的嘴唇扰乱了准备入睡的节奏。却又不想反应太大，便慵懒地躲在被子里抱怨了一句。

“tsuyo，我给你按摩吧！”

“啊？现在吗？我要睡觉啦，别吵我。”

“你不是不高兴我给同事按摩吗？我现在就给同事按摩啊。”堂本光一蹭着堂本刚的肩膀就把手搭了上前去，佯装着要给堂本刚按按肩膀。

“……堂本光一，你手放哪儿呢？”堂本刚本来觉得被按按肩膀也不错，没想到还没享受几下按摩之后就感受到一双手钻进了被子里在自己胸前绕着圈似的乱摸了起来。

“嘿嘿，tsuyo，让我摸一摸嘛。”堂本光一把头埋在了堂本刚的肩膀上，不讲道理地在堂本刚耳边坏笑到。

“呜……好痒啊…光一你别乱摸啦！”堂本刚胸前的两粒乳首被突然钻进被子里的双手揉搓了起来，只觉得一股酥麻感从胸前蔓延到了全身。好痒，好热。

虽然本来不想做的，可是堂本刚每次都拒绝不了堂本光一的这一招。

堂本光一比谁都清楚堂本刚细腻柔软的两粒乳首比什么都要敏感，所以每次自己想做对方却不想做的时候这招可以说是屡试不爽。

“tsuyo……我按摩技术还不错吧。”

“喔…就还好吧。”堂本刚全身失去了力气，只能软软地反抗用语言反抗着身后那个手不老实的人。

堂本光一已经感受到了堂本刚浑身都没了力气软软地在被子里在自己身前缩成了一小团，嘴上却说着还好，突然就起了坏心思，加大了力度去折磨硬在堂本刚胸前的那两粒小东西。边揉着边向缩在自己身前的堂本刚的耳边吹着气，说道：“堂本刚，就只是还好吗？那你怎么不反抗啊？”

“呜…嗯……堂本光一……你..呜…..你怎么这么坏啊，放手，放手啦……”不断地被刺激着神经的堂本刚已经被挑拨起了性欲。断断续续地呜咽着埋怨着堂本光一。

“喔，我是很坏啊，tsuyo不是说过最喜欢在床上坏坏的kochan了吗？嗯？”堂本光一不断地刺激着身体已经不受控制开始小幅度抖动起来的堂本刚，另一手一直在往下游走，抓住了堂本刚身下那根已经肿胀了起来的小东西。

“嗯….光一……放…放手啊…….不要摸啦…”堂本刚浑身都热了起来，也不知是被子太厚了，还是身后的人贴的太近了。连后穴间都被堂本光一硬了起来的性器给堵住了入口，对方身下的那根性器像是马上就要钻破了内裤滑入到自己身体内一般。浑身上下三处最敏感的部位全都被堂本光一不断地挑逗着，被自己爱的人抚摸着，按压着……堂本刚已经完全沦陷在了这股爱欲与理智的斗争中。只得身体微颤着回应着自己身后那人热情的进攻与服务。

 

“tsuyo…”堂本光一的手一直没有停过，只是把嘴贴近了堂本刚的耳边，轻声道：“我想做。”

感受到了贴在自己身前的爱人被自己刺激到连埋怨的话都是断断续续地才能吐出，再加上爱人那特殊的软软糯糯的声音，连生气的时候听起来都像撒娇了，更别提被性欲冲昏了头脑时的娇嗔了，真是要命。

堂本光一觉得自己已经忍到了极限，浑身的酥麻感已经集中游走到了身下那根硬棒处，想要马上就把缩在自己怀里的，微颤着的爱人压在自己身下，用力地狠狠地进入。想看他失控，想看他被自己身下的那根东西操到失去理智。

 

后穴一张一合地已经起了反应，前边也被堂本光一握住了。堂本刚觉得自己已经无处可逃了，半天才挤出一句话：“可是…可是我明天早上还有个节目要录影……”

“什么嘛，tsuyo现在都这么理智了？”堂本光一撇了撇嘴，稍稍有些不悦。

“毕竟还要工作嘛……不工作怎么挣钱养你那些费钱的爱好啊堂本光一……”

“嘿嘿，我也有在挣钱给tsuyo花嘛。”

“不行…真的不行…呜……你快放手！！！”堂本刚在对话的间隙中找回了最后一丝理智，为了明早的工作不得不推掉身后那么热情的爱人，堂本刚也觉得有些愧疚。

毕竟昨天就没有跟他做，那人怕是已经忍不住了，其实自己也……

堂本光一听出来了堂本刚的认真，便停了手，翻了个身和堂本刚分开了一些距离。“哎，我们昨天就没有做哎，tsuyo……你不是也想做了吗？”

堂本刚同样地也听出了堂本光一声音中的无奈与理解，一瞬就觉得比起身下被填满，更加满足于这种被爱人宠着理解着的心灵被填满的感觉，暖呼呼的，就跟那人的怀抱一样。

把堂本光一右手臂拽到了自己脖子下边，当做人肉枕头一样就这样枕着，这是堂本刚最喜欢的躺着发呆的姿势了。堂本光一也很配合，就这样让堂本刚这样静静地枕着自己的胳膊，侧着头看着堂本刚还没缓过来的满是潮红的小脸，盯着盯着就露出了雪融般的笑容。

“光一你很想做吗？”堂本刚撅起小嘴问道。

“嘛……当然是什么时候都想和tsuyo做了！”

“哇哇哇，那我们一起工作的时候你也在想那种事情？！”堂本刚故意装作一脸惊吓的样子盯着自己爱人那张国宝级的脸，仿佛对方是什么骚扰自己的变态一样。

“你想什么呢！工作的时候当然是认真工作的啊，还有那么多staff在嘛。”堂本光一不好意思地挠了挠头发，又补充了一句：“不过只有我们两个的时候我当然是很想做啦。”

“fufufu~我就知道！”堂本刚听着自己爱人这么直白又可爱的回答，噗嗤一下地就笑了出来。啊，果然身边的人都快40岁了还像个小孩子一样，真是的，该拿他怎么办才好啊。

 

堂本光一歪着头轻轻地吻在了堂本刚的圆圆的小脸颊上：“睡觉吧tsuyo，好好休息，明天好好工作。”

“嗯…”堂本刚搂着堂本光一的腰，闭着眼睛在想一些事情。过了几秒突然睁开了双眼，用那要命的上目线盯着堂本光一：“kochan……”

“嗯？”堂本光一听到怀里的人突然嘟囔着叫了自己一声，便也回过神来回应了一声。

“那个，你…你今晚真的很想做吗？”

 

堂本光一本来都已经放弃了今晚能尝到甜头的念头，连堂本小光都蔫了回去。听到堂本刚这样问了自己这样一个问题，堂本光一和身下的堂本小光突然一惊，齐齐抬了起头：“想！！！”

堂本刚还没开口，就被堂本光一翻了过去，内裤也被狂暴地扯了下来不知道甩到哪里去了。

“堂本光一你轻一点！！！我警告你不要像上次那样在我身上留下印子哦！”

“嗯嗯嗯知道了。”突然得到爱人允许的堂本光一连连点头，突然又想起来了些什么似的问道“对了，tsuyo要不要先去清理一下。”

堂本刚听到堂本光一这么问，便突然就涨红了那张小脸…“kochan…我……”

还没等堂本刚说完，堂本光一便迫不及待地把手伸向了堂本刚那已经湿漉漉的微微颤动着像是在期待着什么东西进入的后穴，并试探性地伸进了一根手指。触感有些奇怪，像是已经被特意清理过了一般：“那个…你……你刚才洗澡的时候清理过了？”

“喔……顺便嘛……”堂本刚红着脸把头埋进了枕头里，明明已经做过多少次了，可是每次自己主动清理的时候都像第一次一样害羞到不行，尤其是被自己爱人这么直接戳穿的时候。

“哈哈哈哈，那你刚才还说不要做？嗯？”堂本光一大喜，像抓住了堂本刚的小秘密一样笑着说道：“我们tsuyo长大了嘛，这么主动？？”

“你…闭…闭嘴……！”受不了堂本光一的手指在自己的后穴内进进出出的堂本刚现在只想让堂本光一闭嘴，不要再这样挑逗自己了。“我怕万一你缠着我要做嘛……就…先弄一下…”

“嘿嘿嘿，tsuyo你真好。”堂本光一坏笑着看着身下白白嫩嫩的爱人就这样翘着屁股躺在这张不知道经历了多少次爱战的床上，不明白自己为什么会这样幸福。

 

堂本光一就这样一根手指进进出出地挑逗着堂本刚后穴的神经，本就已经分泌出了不少爱液的穴口微微张开像是在迎接着堂本光一身下的性器一般，等待着，等待着那一刻的来临。“kochan…..你还要不要进去了嘛……呜….”堂本刚不断地被爱人的手指刺激着后边的那张嘴，等了半天却不见堂本光一的性器直接插进来，便娇喘着暗示对方赶紧把那根硬棒插进来，好想要…好想要被他插入……

堂本光一不紧不慢地继续着动作，仿佛知道这一整夜都是属于自己的一样“我在给tsuyo的骚穴按摩啊。我们tsuyo已经等不及要被我插入了吗？嗯？”说罢便用力地插入了第二根手指。

“啊~~~”堂本刚突然感受到第二根手指的插入，变粗的异物在自己的后穴里游走着，便控制不住地浪叫了一声。“kochan…我想要了……”

“我们tsuyo骚起来的时候真好看啊，你再多叫几声我就进去~”堂本光一真是坏透了，不过堂本刚喜欢的就是这样的堂本光一，平时乖乖的又天然，就像家养的傲娇小奶猫一样。一旦到了床上，就变得像只豹子，像头坏透了的野兽不断地挑逗着挑战着双方高潮的极限。

“啊~~kochan~~~嗯….嗯~~~kochan~~~再插深一点嘛~”堂本刚已经不再想着害羞的事情了，便迎合着爱人的要求放荡地浪叫了起来。

“呜…叫得真好听啊。”堂本光一也到了极限了，实在扛不住堂本刚这一声连着一声的呻吟，歪着身子拿出了床头柜里的润滑油，胡乱地洒在了堂本刚那不断微颤着的后穴上。

真是美味极了。

“tsuyo，我要进入了哦。要插进你的身体里了哦。”

“呜呜…~嗯~~kochan你快点插进来嘛….我快不行了啦……后边好痒哦…”堂本刚已经不知道自己在喊些什么了，只想被插入，被身上的堂本光一狠狠地插入，用力地操坏自己。

“啊……”一下子顺着润滑油就插入进堂本刚的后穴的堂本光一只觉得自己红胀的性器找到了属于自己的归宿。

一深一浅地，一下比一下更重，更加用力。每一次抽插，每一次碰撞，都让二人在这欲望的深潭中越陷越深。

“kochan好厉害….嗯~~好深哦~~~啊….kochan……再深一点嘛~~”

“tsuyo今天怎么这么主动了？再深一点你可就要被我操坏了。”

“嗯~~我….我知道…..呜要让kochan操我……我就想被kochan弄坏嘛……再深一点….再深一点嘛~~….”

“明天不工作了吗？”堂本光一加大了力气挑着眉反问道身下不断在浪叫着的堂本刚。

“呜呜…..没…没关系…..再深一点kochan….用力操我……想被你操坏，好想被kochan的硬棒操到坏掉哦…..~啊~~~~”

“呵呵，tsuyo今天真骚啊。够不够硬？嗯？”

“kochan好大哦，好硬哦……后边快要裂开了啦…”

“你不就喜欢大的？再叫大声一点。”

“就喜欢kochan这样的，好大…kochan再快一点……啊~~kochan~~再用力一点干我嘛。”

听着堂本刚这样放荡的说着骚话，堂本光一觉得身下的性器再也禁不住任何挑拨了。似乎马上就要射了出来。

“tsuyo……我们….tsuyo你叫得真好听，我快了，快射了……”

“不要嘛….呜….不要那么快射嘛kochan~~~嗯嗯~~~~再…再多操我一会…..我还想要~”堂本刚疯狂地跟着堂本光一抽插的节奏晃动着自己的身体，似乎这份疯狂的性欲永远也得不到终极的满足一样。

“嘶……tsuyo你后边好紧啊……”堂本光一感觉自己快要高潮了，紧紧地缩着自己性器的内穴越来越紧…越来越紧……仿佛要吞噬掉这一切的样子。

“啊~~kocha…....~ko...kochan....我.....啊...我不行了我快要到了......”堂本刚感觉全身上下都好热，似乎马上就要被烧伤了的那种热量一下子分散到了全身每一个角落。失控了一般伸直了双腿，连脚趾都硬邦邦地齐齐地勾了起来。

 

“嗯~~kochan…..不要嘛…不要抽出去嘛…..留在里边~留在我身体里边嘛….”

“tsuyo…快了，听话，马上就快了…..”

“好热….我好热啊…….kochan….不要嘛…不要抽出去….我还要……还想要kochan的硬棒插我….”

“好……..我，我再坚持一会…tsuyo你今天真主动啊….怎么这么浪啊，我好喜欢啊。”

“啊~~嗯~~kochan….啊~kochan喜欢这样就好……”

 

“啊……”突然释放出乳白色的浑浊的精液就像是喷气桶一样一直朝向堂本刚的后穴喷射着欲望，喷射出这份见证了激情与疯狂的爱液。

“嗯……kochan…不要拔出来……射…射在里边…..我要….”

“好….tsuyo….嘶……全都射在tsuyo的骚穴里边….填满你。”

“啊……嗯~好胀喔……kochan射了好多啊……后边好胀哦都被填满了……”

 

同时到达了高潮的堂本刚身体前后同时颤抖着，前边也胀得直接被刺激地射了满床。

堂本刚身后的小穴又红又胀的，仿佛像是快被撑坏了一般。一吞一吐的缓缓地在往外淌出堂本光一射进去的满满的精液。一点一点的流在了床上，甚至都来不及清理。就像来了就抵挡不住的爱意一样凶猛。

 

拼劲全力地猛地抽插了最后几分钟，像是把生命都交给了对方一样，不到同时到达顶点的最后一刻，二人都不可能停下来。

这股抵挡不住的爱欲充斥在整个屋子中，床单上，被罩上，全部都是爱的见证物。空气中夹杂着一股腥味，色气满满的爱欲见缝插针地在每一个角落中扎了根。狠狠地发泄过性欲之后的二人相拥着靠在了彼此的身上。

被子被疯狂的激战踹到了一边，仅剩在床上的一角少到只能盖住一半的身体，可是他们都不冷。二人谁都不屑于起身把被子捡起来，怀中拥有着彼此，似乎可以无视掉这世界上的任何存在。此刻，情欲之气还未散去的房间内，安静得不得了，仿佛没什么能比得上占有了彼此的满足感。

这就够了，这就足够了。

是欲望吗，还是爱呢。

是爱吗，还是彼此呢。

都有吧，是爱，也是欲望。

是没有堂本光一与堂本刚就不成立的一切。是只有这两个人才能达到的灵与性的和谐。

 

拖着酸累的身体擦干了留在身上的粘稠的精液的痕迹，又简单地换掉了刚刚见证过一场性狂欢的床单。一切归于平静。

 

“kochan真的好坏哦…”堂本刚靠在堂本光一的怀里，在释放过后又恢复了往日的理智，害羞地嘟囔了一句。

“哦？我有那么坏吗？”堂本光一用力搂紧了怀中的这个小小的人儿。

“反正kochan就是很坏嘛…..我…..插得我后边好痛哦….”

“刚才是谁浪叫着让我操你，说要我把你操坏的？嗯？现在知道疼啦?”

“哼……你都不心疼我。”

“嘿嘿，哪有啊，不是tsuyo让我用力的嘛？你刚才说的啊：‘啊啊啊啊啊kochan用力，快操我，tsuyo要被kochan操坏！不要停啊啊啊啊~’……”

堂本刚趴在堂本光一怀里听着堂本光一学自己刚才在做爱的时候失控一般的浪叫，也觉得非常的骚气非常的……羞耻。又羞又气的堂本刚一下子就把被子拽了上来，背过身去不理堂本光一了。

……

“tsuyo…喂……你生气了吗？”堂本光一见状觉得不妙，怕是自己刚才学堂本刚叫床的样子学的有些过分惹得对方生气了，突然就紧张了起来，但是还是改变不了皮皮光的本质：“tsuyo你别生气嘛，干嘛啊不需要我插进去的时候就生我气？求我操你的时候怎么那么软那么乖呢？”

“别跟我说话！！！”

“哎…tsuyo我太伤心了，你拔屌无情啊。”

“堂本光一！！！！！你闭嘴！！！……..再说了，明明是你插我我怎么拔…….”

“嘿嘿~”堂本光一又凑了上去，“tsuyo你后边的小洞洞真的很痛吗？要帮你揉揉嘛~？”

“……不痛了……不需要揉！你别以为我不知道你在想什么！我要睡觉了！”

无视了堂本刚警告的堂本光一贴了上去把堂本刚环在自己怀里，啊，软软的，还温热着呢，一口吃掉也不成问题。“tsuyo…我好幸福啊。我真的好幸福啊。”说完便在堂本刚的肩头轻吻了一下。

“嗯…我也是哦。”堂本刚没有睁眼，闭着眼睛享受着爱人的怀抱。

“tsuyo…我好爱你啊。有你在我身边真好。”

“嗯，我也爱kochan哦。”本就是奈良作息的堂本刚，经历完了刚刚那场性爱的纠缠之后是真的困到不行了，连这句话里都飘出了困意。

“我好幸福啊。”

“kochan…你还欠我一个按摩哦。……”顶着困意说完了最后一句话的堂本刚，蜷着身体便安静地睡了过去。

 

“嗯，明天给你按摩。晚安哦tsuyo。希望你天天在我身边。”


End file.
